Mike Norris
Mike Norris is a well-respected homicide detective of the Chicago Police Department who was the one to kill Charles Lee Ray. He works with Jack Santos. Biography Child's Play: On the night of November 9th, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, he and his partner Jack Santos are chasing down Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. Mike is able to shoot Ray in the leg, wounding him. Seeing Ray's accomplice Eddie drive away in their get-away van, Mike orders Jack to go after the van, while he goes after Charles. He eventually catches up to Charles into a toy store, and fatally shoots him. Before he dies, Mike hears him chanting and swearing that he would come back for him. The store is then struck by lightning, and Mike finds Charles dead. Mike and Jack are called in to investigate the murder of Maggie Peterson, who had fallen to her death out of the 9th story window. The woman who lives there, Karen, runs into the apartment as the detectives interview her son Andy. He implies that Andy may have had something to do with her death. Angered, Karen demands that they leave. The next day, the detectives are called again to investigate a house explosion. Upon arriving at the scene they again find Andy there, which they both see as more than a coincidence. They call in Dr. Ardmore to monitor, as Jack interrogates Andy. Mike also calls in Karen and asks if she had picked up Andy yet from school. When she answers no, Mike explains that her son is being interviewed about another murder. After a dangerous encounter with Chucky, Karen contacts Norris for help, who still thinks that she is lying about the doll. Annoyed, Karen swears that she will find the peddler who sold Chucky to her. When she eventually finds the peddler, he attempts to rape her, but, luckily for her, Mike was following. He chivalrously intervenes and kicks the peddler in the groin, and then threatens the peddler into telling them about the doll. He is disturbed to hear that the peddler retrieved it from the burnt down toy store, where Charles Lee Ray was killed. Before leaving for home, Chucky manages to sneak into his vehicle, and as Mike drives home, Chucky tries to strangle him. Mike gets him off temporarily by burning his cheek with a cigarette lighter plug, but Chucky continuously tries to stab him from behind his seat. Unable to drive while being attacked, the car goes out of control and flips over. Chucky tries again several more times to stab him, but Mike is able to shoot him in the chest. Hurt and wounded, Chucky runs off, and Mike relaxes for a moment in the car, but now realizes he must help Karen. The next day, he and Karen meet up in Charles Lee Ray's old hideout to find some clues. He admits that he believes her now, and reveals he did some digging and found out that he was a voodoo student of John Bishop. Unfortunately, by the time they make it to John's apartment, Chucky had already attacked and fatally wounded him. Before he dies, he explains that Chucky is going after Andy to transfer his soul into the boy's body and that the only way to kill him is through the heart. They rush to the hospital to save Andy, but when they arrive they are greeted by Jack. He informs Mike that Dr. Ardmore has been found dead and that Andy is missing. However, Karen knows Andy is heading home. They manage to get there in time and stop Chucky before he can complete the ritual. Chucky bites Karen's neck, and when Mike goes to check on her, he is stabbed in the leg. After a struggle, Karen throws him into the fireplace, and Andy lights a match and ignites the fireplace. Mike soon recovers, and as he is unable to move due to his injuries, Andy and Karen rush to his side. Thinking Chucky is dead, she sends Andy to get the first aid kit from under the sink. However, as he goes, he discovers Chucky missing from the fireplace. Completely charred, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom. Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but knocking off his head. Jack later arrives and is stunned to find Mike in the state that he is in. Regardless of Mike's warnings not to touch the doll, Jack brings the doll's head into the bedroom. Still refusing to believe the doll is alive, he tries to remind them that it is just a doll. While he talks, Chucky's body breaks through the air vent behind Jack and strangles him, as Chucky's head screams at him. Remembering John's last words, Karen shouts at Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart. As she pulls Chucky's body off Jack, he makes a direct hit, finally killing him. Mike's Fate: Both detectives know that it will be impossible for anyone to believe this whole incident. For this reason when Mike later gives a statement about what happened with Chucky, he denies the whole incident, and the police officially rebut the killer doll story in Child's Play 2. In the post-credits scene of Curse of Chucky, Andy mentions Mike while talking to his mother on the phone. It is strongly hinted at that they got married, but this is unconfirmed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters